Let It Go
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. Setiap hari, sebait dua bait lirik lolos dari bibir tipisnya yang mau tak mau membuat sang kekasih mengurut dada lelah karena hidupnya seolah-olah disponsori oleh Walt Disney. Awalnya memang tak apa-apa, tapi siapa yang tahan kalau Akashi menyanyikan soundtrack tersebut sehari tiga kali layaknya dosis obat?


Nijimura asyik memainkan ponselnya saat televisi di ruang tengah sana menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut cokelat sedang bernyanyi mesra dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh gagah di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Akashi."

"Hm?"

Akashi duduk menonton film yang baru dua minggu lalu dia beli DVD _original_ -nya. Hanya dengan sekali lirik saja dia tahu kalau pemuda di sana sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tidak bosan?"

"Apanya?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna kecokelatan di apartemen mereka. Kepalanya dia senderkan ke bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek seenaknya sedangkan kakinya sendiri terjulur ke sisi sofa yang lain. Alhasil, dua pertiga bagian sofa sukses dihabiskan oleh Nijimura seorang.

"Itu, nonton film itu terus," balasnya atas pertanyaan si merah sebelumnya.

"Seingatku ini baru kedua kalinya," Akashi memasang wajah datar. Dia melirik layar ponsel Nijimura yang sedikit terlihat. "Sendirinya, memangnya tidak bosan?"

"Bosan apa?"

" _Chatting_ -an terus dengan Himuro- _san_. Oh iya ya, aku lupa. Kapan Nijimura- _san_ bisa bosan pada Himuro- _san_."

"Ada yang cemburu di sini?"

Volume televisi dibesarkan dengan brutal. Untung tombol _remote_ tersebut tak apa-apa.

Merasa lucu dengan reaksi Akashi, Nijimura menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk melihat wajah si penyandang nama Seijuurou itu dengan senyuman geli. "Iya, iya, Tuan Muda," _remote_ TV beralih tangan dan volume dikecilkan senormal mungkin.

"Tapi, aku serius. Akashi, _please_ Frozen _booming_ sudah dari tahun berapa. Kenapa baru suka sekarang?" dia, yang lebih tua setahun, menatap adegan kejar-kejaran antara kakak-adik pemeran utama film tersebut dengan heran. "Dan lagi, di luar hujan. Dingin begini nonton film isinya salju sama es semua."

Ujung bibir Akashi Seijuurou berkedut. Dengan tenang, dia membalas, "Ujar orang yang kemarin baru saja tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai pipinya sakit karena menonton Minions untuk ketiga kalinya."

"Oke, anggap aku tak berbicara apa-apa."

 **X.x.X**

 **Let It Go**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Frozen adalah hasil karya Walt Disney Picture dan Walt Disney Animation Studios. Let It Go disusun oleh Kristen Anderson-Lopez dan Robert Lopez. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 ** _Warning:_** **BL, AU, OOC, _typo(s)._**

 ** _Summary:_** **BL. AU. Setiap hari, sebait dua bait lirik lolos dari bibir tipisnya yang mau tak mau membuat sang kekasih mengurut dada lelah karena hidupnya seolah-olah disponsori oleh Walt Disney. Awalnya memang tak apa-apa, tapi siapa yang tahan kalau Akashi menyanyikan _soundtrack_ tersebut sehari tiga kali layaknya dosis obat?**

 **A/N: terinspirasi dari sebuah _fanart_ yang entah dari _anime_ /kartun apa yang lewat di beranda beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi ternyata setelah dipikir-pikir (pakai pikiran bezadh tentu saja), liriknya bisa mengundang juga (?).**

 **X.x.X**

Di saat orang-orang sibuk menyanyikan 'Let It Go', 'Love is an Open Door', dan _soundtrack_ lainnya pada tahun 2013, dia yang baru tahun 2015 ini nonton Frozen, mau tak mau baru ketagihan. Setiap hari, sebait dua bait lirik lolos dari bibir tipisnya yang mau tak mau membuat sang kekasih mengurut dada lelah karena hidupnya seolah-olah disponsori oleh Walt Disney.

" _Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore_ ," satu lirik _chorus_ kembali terdengar di telinga Nijimura untuk kesekian kalinya. Awalnya memang tak apa-apa, tapi siapa yang tahan kalau Akashi menyanyikan _soundtrack_ tersebut sehari tiga kali layaknya dosis obat? Kan gerah juga lama-lama.

" _Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door_ ," menyerah, pemilik nama Shuuzou itu mengangkat wajahnya dari rentetan kalimat di buku materi kuliahnya. Ingin menegur, tapi segan. Nanti yang ada malah diserang balik.

(Diam-diam Akashi pernah memergokinya menyanyikan Banana Song.)

Kan capek.

Nijimura juga manusia biasa.

Memangnya Akashi itu _music box_ berjalan apa, dari kamar sampai dapur mulutnya tidak berhenti menyanyikan _soundtrack_ Frozen?

Baru juga ingin bicara, ponsel yang terletak di samping kotak pensilnya bergetar—Himuro Tatsuya di Akita sana menghubunginya. Senyum cerah muncul di wajahnya sepersekian detik kemudian. Tanpa pikir panjang, telepon itupun diangkatnya.

"Tatsuya! Bagaimana? Bisa, kan jadi _tour guide_ -ku Sabtu ini?" Dia abaikan dulu sejenak tugas-tugasnya. Pembicaraan dengan kawan baiknya kali ini lebih penting karena menyangkut masa depannya lusa nanti. Setelah jenuh dengan kegiatan perkuliahan dua minggu terakhir, dia memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur dua hari ke Akita sana, ke tempat tinggal sahabatnya.

Orang di ujung telepon tertawa kecil. _"Wow, wow, tenang, Kawan. Bisa kok, tenang saja. Aku menjemputmu di stasiun jam sepuluh, kan sesuai janji?"_

"Yo. Aku ambil kereta paling pagi saja. Kebetulan Akashi juga katanya ada urusan keluarga lusa. Jadi aku bebas."

 _"Kau berkata seolah-olah merasa terbebani dengannya. Kau ini bagaimana sih."_

"Tidak, bukan begitu, maksud—"

 _"Tunggu, aku mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Kau di mana sebenarnya?"_

Nijimura menghela napas pendek. Mulutnya terbuka, berniat menjawab pertanyaan Himuro, "Oh itu sih Aka—"

" _LET IT GO. LET IT GO. CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE_."

"IYA AKU PAHAM KAU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN SUARAMU, AKASHI SEIJUUROU. KALAU CEMBURU BILANG SAJA,"—Nijimura memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

 **X.x.X**

"Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu bernyanyi atau apa," ibu jari kedua tangannya sibuk di atas layar ponsel, "tapi jujur aku bosan mendengar nyanyianmu itu. Coba nyanyikan lagu lain. Masa dari aku bangun sampai mau tidur lagunya itu-itu terus?"

Akashi menatap orang yang berdiri di samping meja TV sana dengan pandangan datar. Netra merahnya beralih menuju ponsel hitam—yang sebenarnya sedang di- _charge_ —yang asyik dimainkan oleh sang kekasih sejak tadi. "Kalau mau aku berhenti bernyanyi, berhenti _chatting_ dengan Himuro- _san_."

Bola mata kelabu itu memutar malas. "Kupikir kita sudah membicarakan hal ini."

"Memang sudah."

"Ya terserahmulah," kata-katanya teredam oleh suara hujan di luar sana yang mulai deras. Terdengar suara petir menyambar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya suara televisi mendominasi indera pendengarannya yang berdiri tepat di samping layar tipis itu. "Kecilkan suara TV-nya sedikit," protes Nijimura yang tak melangkahkan kakinya barang sesenti pun dari sana.

"Suara petir dan hujannya menganggu. Aku tidak bisa menonton berita dengan tenang kalau suaranya kalah dengan suara di luar sana," tolak Akashi sembari menaikkan volume suara televisinya lagi.

Malas berdebat—walau sebenarnya dia bisa mengecilkan volume suara hanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu pun menyerah dan berjalan menuju sofa di sana; duduk di samping kekasihnya. Kelabunya memperhatikan penampilan sang kekasih kali ini yang apa adanya. "Kau tidak kedinginan pakai kaus pendek seperti itu?" dia saja pakai kaus lengan panjang.

"Lumayan sih. Tapi aku malas ganti baju."

"Mau aku gantikan?"

"Bantu ganti atau bantu makin kotor gara-gara dilempar sembarang arah?"

Nijimura tertawa geli. "Mau melakukan itu sekarang? Mumpung di luar hujan lho. Katanya dingin," godanya.

Meski sekarang Akashi memasang wajah datar, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau kedua belah pipinya dihiasi rona tipis. Sekuat mungkin pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. "Tidak. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Aku mau makan saja."

Tapi pemilik nama Shuuzou di sana tak kehabisan ide. Kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan selama dua minggu terakhir ini tak lebih dari sekedar ciuman, jadi jujur saja ... dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir.

" _Let it go_ ," bibirnya mulai bersenandung pelan; mulai menjalankan rencana yang terpikir mendadak barusan. Satu lirikan diberikan dan berhasil menangkap sosok sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan alis yang bertaut. Diam-diam dia menyeringai jahat dalam hati.

" _Let it go_ ," kedua tangan sang kekasih ditariknya, dipaksa berdiri. Akashi sendiri hanya menatap dirinya heran. "Nijimura- _san_?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berjalan maju yang mau tak mau membuat sang kekasih yang berada di hadapannya berjalan mundur menuju kamar mereka di belakang sana. Seringai yang sedari tadi dia tahan pun bangkit. " _Can't hold it back anymore_."

Kaus lengan panjang yang dipakainya dilepas.

Sepasang netra merah di sana membulat dan rona di pipinya yang telah hilang kini muncul kembali.

" _Let it go_ ," tubuhnya terus menekan maju sampai akhirnya kaki sang kekasih berhasil menapak memasuki kamar mereka berdua yang bercat putih gading.

" _Let it go_ ," dia berhenti berjalan sebentar, satu tangannya terjulur ke belakang mencari gagang pintu.

" _Turn my back and slam the door_ ,"—pintu ditutup. Jantung si yang lebih muda semakin berdebar keras tatkala mereka berdua sekarang benar-benar berada di dalam kamar (yang tertutup) dengan atmosfer seperti ini.

" _And here I stand and here I'll stay_ ," dua pasang kaki yang berjalan itu kali ini mengarah menuju ranjang _queen size_ di tengah kamar, " _let it go, let it go_."

Akashi memejamkan matanya saat betisnya sudah menyentuh pinggir ranjang. Tubuhnya terdorong pelan dan di detik berikutnya dia sudah berbaring dengan kaki yang masih menapak ke lantai dengan tubuh _topless_ Nijimura yang berada di atasnya.

" _The cold never_ _bothered me anyway_ ," seringai di bibir seksi itu semakin lebar tatkala melihat wajah Akashi yang sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Dia mengecup singkat bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya.

Orang yang ditembak Nijimura dua tahun yang lalu itu memalingkan wajahnya malu. Pandangan matanya mengedar tak pasti asal jangan menatap kelabu yang kini mulai berkabut menatapnya.

"Jangan gunakan lagu orang lain seenaknya ...," ucapnya pelan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hee, memangnya ada yang melarang?" goda kekasih Akashi itu lebih lanjut.

Diam-diam dia tertawa menang dalam hati melihat reaksi Akashi kali ini. Masih ingin meneruskan aksinya menggoda pemuda merah itu, Nijimura Shuuzou mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang kekasih seduktif, "Aku lebih suka mendengarmu mendesah daripada bernyanyi. Jadi bagaimana dong?"

"Ni-Nijimura- _san_ —" belum juga kalimatnya terucap sempurna, bibirnya telah diklaim lebih dulu oleh orang yang masih menindihnya di posisi seperti itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya suara Akashi yang biasa menyenandungkan nyanyian berubah menjadi 'nyanyian' pembangkit libido di telinga kekasihnya.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Whatthehellapayangbarusajakutulis. Ini lagu anak-anak gini kenapa malah jadi bezadh di tangan Shaaa sih ya Tuhan maafkan aku :'(

Aku udah nonton Frozen dari lama lho ya, nggak kayak Akashi ==

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
